Come and Get It
by an-angel-in-hell
Summary: Hayner steals Seifer's beanie. Seifer comes and gets it back. Seiner, AkuRoku. AU.


Come and Get It

Summary: Hayner steals Seifer's beanie. Seifer comes and gets it back. Seiner, AkuRoku. AU.

Disclaimer: Belongs to some people. I'm not one of them.

A/n: Heh, first posted KH fic… it's kinda not very good, but I thought I'd just put it up anyway…

-

Roxas had been eating lunch behind the portables with Hayner, Pence, and Olette since they were freshmen. Once he'd started dating Axel, he'd been worried that he wouldn't be able to eat with his friends every day anymore. But it turned out that Axel got along with Roxas' friends far better than Roxas got along with Axel's, so ninety-nine percent of the time the two of them spent their lunch period in Roxas' customary spot.

It was a quiet, tucked-away little corner. Everybody knew that Roxas and his friends hung out there, but it was rare that anyone bothered them. Axel's friends occasionally came back there looking for him, but most everyone else left them alone- unless a member of their little group had given them a reason not to.

Which was what happened that Wednesday.

Roxas arrived at their spot first, depositing his board and backpack on the ground. Soon Pence and Olette turned up, lunches in hand. Axel arrived next and Roxas went with him to get food.

It wasn't until they arrived back behind the portables that Roxas noticed.

"Is Hayner here?" he asked, sitting on the ground next to his backpack. Axel joined him, sitting close enough to make it clear to the nonexistent passersby that they were more than just friends.

"I saw him earlier," Pence said.

"Maybe he has detention or something," Olette suggested.

Roxas nodded. That had been known to happen.

Moments later, though, their friend turned up.

He walked casually over to them, dropped his backpack on the ground, and leaned lazily against the wall of the portable.

"'Sup?" Hayner asked.

Every one of them was staring at him; even Axel.

"Dude," Pence said.

Hayner grinned. "What?"

Roxas shook himself. "That's Seifer's beanie."

Hayner looked up, eyeing the hat he wore. "So it is."

"He's gonna kill you," said Olette.

Hayner shrugged. "Maybe."

Roxas opened his mouth to ask how, exactly, his friend reckoned that his chances of imminent annihilation were anything but certain. He shut it again, though, when a very familiar blond, sleeveless coat-wearing, conspicuously hatless bully strode around the corner and approached their group.

"Give. Me. My. Fucking. Hat. Back," Seifer bit out, eyes never leaving Hayner.

"You want it?" he replied with a grin. "Come and get it."

Seifer took a step towards him. "You want me to come get it?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

His eyes narrowed. "Fine."

And with that, Seifer grabbed Hayner and pinned him against the wall with his own body, kissing him violently. Hayner moaned and wrapped his arms around him.

Roxas' eyes widened. To his left, Pence had his mouth hanging open. Olette looked intrigued. Axel just laughed.

Seifer pulled away. "Hayner," he murmured.

"Uh?" Hayner replied faintly.

"This is mine," the older boy said, pulling his beanie off of Hayner's head and replacing it on his own.

Roxas' friend grinned slowly. "Guess it is."

The two stared at each other for a moment, then their lips met again. They began kissing slowly, passionately.

Axel shifted closer to him. "I'm ashamed of myself," he said.

"Why?" Roxas asked absently, not looking away from the sight of his best friend kissing his sworn enemy.

"I didn't see this coming."

At this Roxas did turn. "Ha! So your gaydar's _not_ foolproof."

"Oh, I knew they were gay," his boyfriend replied. "I just had no idea they were an item."

"Hey!"

They turned to see Seifer glaring at Axel. "D'you mind? We're trying to have a fucking moment here."

"Well, maybe you should get a room, then," the redhead replied flippantly.

"I don't like your tone," Seifer said, voice dangerously cool.

"Oh yeah?" Axel said. "Then why don't you-"

Roxas grabbed his boyfriend by the arm. "Shut up!" he hissed.

Hayner had similarly taken hold of Seifer's arm. "Leave it," he said.

Axel and Seifer glanced at their respective boyfriends, then eyed each other warningly.

"Fine," Axel said.

"Whatever," said Seifer.

Roxas and Hayner both rolled their eyes.

"Why are we dating these guys, again?" Hayner asked.

He took a seat on the ground. Seifer joined him, slinging an arm round his shoulders. Not to be outdone, Axel pulled Roxas onto his lap. Roxas rolled his eyes again and allowed it.

"Beats me," he said.

Seifer looked at Hayner fondly. It was the softest expression Roxas had ever seen on the other boy's face.

"You know why," he said softly.

Hayner smiled- a true, honestly happy smile, more genuine than Roxas could remember seeing for a long time.

"Yeah," Hayner replied. "I guess we do."

-

Ok, there ya go. Can the author has reviews now?


End file.
